Down the Well
by Tyrean
Summary: Inuyasha Ranma crossover: Ranma is invited to the Higurashi shrine to catch a yokai, but maybe he'll catch some peace instead?
1. 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Inuyasha, these rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Author's Rantings (basically): Well, this is my first story I've ever published online, as I decided to polish up my writing. I also found that while there were some attempts at Ranma/Inuyasha crossovers, there aren't many so I decided to add one, hopefully of decent quality to the batch. Well first story, so probably inevitably not that great, reviews would be very welcome. Readers may find this too fast or slow paced as that's the feeling I keep getting, comments on that would be useful too. Thanks!  
  
"A creature?" Ranma asked as he trudged behind his Genma and Soun as they walked through a peaceful residential district towards an as of yet unknown destination. He was clad in his silk Chinese shirt and pants and currently feeling quite bored as he followed his "elders".  
  
"An honorable mission, boy," Genma replied, "It is a martial artist's duty to protect the innocent from such things." Boastful as always, the somewhat fat martial artist had his bald bandana clad head held up high, acting for all the world like the most honorable of samurai.  
  
"Some kind of animal eared person," Soun informed Ranma, "apparently there has been a strange creature roaming this district, performing superhuman feats. While apparently it seems to save people more than harm them, the local council here has been worried and has invited us to investigate."  
  
"So we're hunting something that has been saving civilians? That's pretty pointless," Ranma commented "I bet you decided to come here because it's safer here now that the old perverts back in town."  
  
"Disrespectful boy! You do not understand the compassions of men!" Genma glared at his son while tears started to leak from Soun's eyes.  
  
"Whatever" Ranma stated, as he walked on, leaving a bruised Genma behind him, "so where are we going to stay?"  
  
"An old priest who I befriended some time ago" Soun replied after getting his tears into control, "Higurashi, in fact, who has kindly let us stay at his shrine for a while. He tells me that it should be safe there where the holy power will protect us from whatever creature is out th- Ah! Here we are!  
  
***  
  
Ranma looked up to see a pristine shrine and a cheerful house beside it. "Big open area," he noticed, "I guess I won't have any trouble practicing here."  
  
The trio walked up to the house and rang the doorbell.  
  
"Coming!" a woman's voice was heard from inside, followed by footsteps and the door opening to reveal a kind looking woman with short hair and a pleasant smile, in fact, she reminded Ranma of his own mother.  
  
"I see you're here," the woman smiled as the three men introduced themselves "please come in." She led them to the living room before telling them to sit and serving tea. "I had better get my father, While I don't know why you are here, he was so delighted to know that you would come."  
  
She left the room at the same time a young boy walked in. Seeing them, the boy shied away, running back and peaking from behind the doorway.  
  
"Oh... ah... hey kid, no need to be scared of us, your grandfather invited us." Ranma told the boy, correctly guessing his position in the family. The boy walked in cautiously and sat down, staring at the trio. Unnerved by the boy's wide eyes, Ranma decided to start a conversation.  
  
"I'm Ranma, this is my dad Genma and his friend Soun, "what's your name?"  
  
"Souta." the boy replied,"what are you doing here?"  
  
"We were invited to catch some kind of animal creature that's been terrorizing the area." Genma replied, laughing, "We're the best martial artists in Tokyo, so naturally we've been chosen" Seeing Souta's eyes widen in what was seemingly realization, Ranma narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You know something about that?"  
  
"Oh... no... nothing..."  
  
"..." Ranma looked at him suspiciously and the room descended into an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"You wear some strange clothes" Souta said suddenly, after what looked like a bit of thought "it reminds me of somebody I know".  
  
"Really? Who?" asked Ranma, deciding to let go of the previous subject for the moment.  
  
"Just this person who drops by once in a while, he wears old style clothes as well."  
  
Ranma was about to respond when an old man stepped into the living room along with Souta's mother.  
  
"Oh, you came!" Higurashi cried joyfully, "I didn't think you would..."  
  
Ranma, Genma and Soun waited for the old man to continue.  
  
"So why are you here again?"  
  
Picking himself up from the ground, Soun reminded his old friend a la demon head, "we were here to catch the animal creature that has been showing up in your district!"  
  
The priest tipped his head a few times, "animal creature? Oh yes, that animal creature! Yes, I'm sure that you will do a good job and catch it."  
  
"Umm... grandfather," Souta tugged on his shirt, leading him out of the room "can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
"Oh dear, I think my father has done something silly again," Souta's mother told the martial artists, "I didn't know he wanted you to catch the youkai..."  
  
"Youkai??" Genma asked her, "What's this about?"  
  
"Oops" Souta's mother looked slightly sheepish, "slip of the tongue, youkai don't exist nowadays anyway."  
  
More suspicion. "Don't worry miss," Ranma assured her, "we've seen strange things before, so we'd believe anything you say."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't think that it is my place to tell you." Souta's mother responded, "but meanwhile, won't you please stay here for a while as an apology for my grandfather's senility?"  
  
"Well, its free lodging" Genma and Soun thought inwardly, "Why sure, Higurashi-san!" Genma answered out loud "and in return we shall keep on a lookout for any youkai."  
  
"You mean I'm going to be looking out for youkai." Ranma muttered.  
  
"Oh my, I'm sure that that isn't necessary." Mrs. Higurashi told them.  
  
***  
  
"You three may stay in Souta's bedroom." Mrs. Higurashi told them upon showing the three men the room. "I'll just let you three make yourselves, the bath is at the other end of the house."  
  
"We are grateful for your hospitality" Genma answered sincerely.  
  
Immediately after Souta's mother left the room, Genma and Soun began squabbling over sleeping arrangements.  
  
"The bed is mine!" cried Genma, "as the eldest here I am entitled to the most comfortable quarters.  
  
"But Saotome-kun!" Soun objected, "I have allowed you to stay at my dojo for months now, shouldn't you try to repay me?"  
  
Leaving the two idiots, Ranma decided to explore the house. It was smaller than the Tendo Dojo, he found as he walked around downstairs. Souta passed by carrying a bedroll.  
  
"Since you're sleeping in my room, I have to sleep with my grandfather." Souta replied when Ranma asked, "it's just opposite my room."  
  
Deciding to go upstairs to take a look, Ranma started up the stairway, but was stopped by Souta.  
  
"There isn't much to see upstairs, just my mum's room and my sister's room."  
  
"You've got a sister?" Ranma asked "is she out?"  
  
"Well... kind of" Souta told him nervously, "she might come back in a few days."  
  
"A few days?" Ranma questioned further, "does she leave for long periods of time a lot?"  
  
"Ummm... yeah" Souta seemed to be sweating "comes back for short periods of time before leaving again."  
  
"Busy, isn't she?" Ranma commented, "probably another crazy chick that I don't need to deal with" he thought.  
  
  
  
"Ehehehehe, yeah..." Souta said, "look, why don't I show you outside after I get my stuff set up?"  
  
"Sure kid," Ranma put his hands in his pockets and went for the door, "I'll be outside." He said, twisting his head to look at Souta before leaving.  
  
Souta stared after Ranma for a few seconds, "so much like Inu-no-oniichan..." he murmured.  
  
***  
  
Outside, Ranma was examining the area, "how long am I going to have to stay here?" he wondered "not that I really care, don't know if I want to go back and face the insanity back home for a while, might be a chance to get some peace for a while."  
  
The grounds were large in contrast to the relatively small house. The shrine house, a small hut beside the shrine house and a large tree were the most prominent features of the shrine. Out of respect, Ranma did not go near the shrine house, but decided to explore the small house beside it.  
  
Going into the dark hut was somewhat creepy, but Ranma brushed it off. In the middle of the dry, stuffy hut was a pit with a staircase leading down into it. Curious, Ranma walked down the stairs and found an old well. Looking in, Ranma saw that it was empty with the exception of a pile of bones. "Creepy." he thought, turning around, and saw a demon.  
  
Being completely honest, it wasn't a demon, but for Ranma it was infinitely worse.  
  
"Meow." An extremely fat cat stared back at Ranma lazily.  
  
"AAAARGH!"  
  
***  
  
  
  
"I didn't tell Ranma not to go to the well..." Souta thought, running towards the shrine, I hope Kagome won't return suddenly."  
  
"AAAARGH!"  
  
"Oh no! Inuyasha must have came over as well, they've completely freaked Ranma out!"  
  
Souta ran into the well house.  
  
Ranma was frozen stiff, teeth chattering and pigtail standing on end, "get... that... thing... away... from... me...." He managed. Souta looked down at the cat and then back and Ranma.  
  
"Ranma-kun, you're a wimp" He told Ranma.  
  
"Not... a... wimp" Ranma stammered out "just... get that... away... from me...".  
  
Sighing, Souta took Buyo into his arms and put him outside. "You're afraid of cats then," it was more of a statement than a question but Rafter settling down, Ranma answered anyway.  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything!" He glared down at Souta "I've just had a bad experience with those things, that's all."  
  
Souta decided to drop the subject, it was obvious that Ranma was definitely not comfortable, and he respected people's secrets, "You've seen the Go- Shinboku right? That's the big tree outside, why don't you go see it?"  
  
Glad that the previous conversation topic had been dropped, Ranma heartily agreed and moments later, they were sitting on a bench near the tree.  
  
"Strong aura," Ranma realized, "that tree must have been really something."  
  
"That tree is magical" Souta told Ranma, "Grandfather, Mother and Kagome all tell me that it possesses strong calming effects and that it has had a powerful history. Sometimes, when one of us is particularly depressed, we can come here and our hearts somehow feel much lighter."  
  
Ranma gazed in awe up at the tree and felt his own worries lessen. They were by no means gone, but all his fiancé problems, his rivals, his debts to Nabiki, everything, seemed, for that moment become less significant. The aura emitted by the tree was one of peace, an emotion that Ranma rarely felt in an environment where anger and depression were the most prominent of emotions.  
  
Seeing his present companion lapse into a trance, as was common for people first seeing the mystical tree, Souta quietly slipped away back into the well house. Ranma noticed but decided to stay near the tree, and soak in the calm that it seemed to emit.  
  
It seemed like only moments have passed when Souta's mother came out to call Ranma in for dinner. "Yes," he thought cheerfully "maybe I will get some peace for once." With such a thought in mind, Ranma merrily went into the house to the rich, mouth watering smell of dinner. 


	2. 2

Author's Rantings: Well, chapter two is up, sorry if it ends on a cliffhanger, I tried not to make it too bad, but honestly, if I had continued, my chapters would have varied to massively in length. Once again, reviews are very welcome. Another note, I am not Japanese, thus I have tried to minimize the use of it in the story, however, instances where it sets the tone, especially name suffixes, I have included - correct me if you find I'm wrong. Thanks!  
  
Ranma woke up to the first rays of sunlight settling upon his face. Slowly he sat up, noting that it was one of those rare says that started without his father being an immediate problem. Behind him, his dad was snoring contentedly on the bed while beside him, Soun was clutching a blanket to his chin, tears still running from having to sleep on the floor. Ranma stood up, got dressed and walked outside, finding that nobody was up yet. Quietly, Ranma went outside to the large temple grounds and started a basic kata.  
  
It was a soft kata that Ranma felt was suitable enough to be performed next to the Go-Shimboku. His mind focused on the peace that he felt from being in the area, hands and feet moving in hypnotic circular motions to match the feel of the surrounding aura. In this way, Ranma let the tranquility of the surroundings seep into the current style that he was using. Soon, Ranma's finely attuned senses picked up the smell of breakfast. Ranma brought his sequence to a close and immediately leapt back into the house.   
  
Inside, Souta's mother had gotten up and was just finishing dinner. Genma was also up, having also smelled the food and was currently lazing about in front of the TV. He had probably decided not to attack Ranma for now as he did not have the advantage of doing so while Ranma was asleep. Soun, Souta and his grandfather were still in their rooms.   
  
"Good morning Ranma-kun!" Souta's mother greeted, "you're up early. Breakfast will be ready in a few moments."  
  
"Thank you, Higurashi-san." Ranma's gaze fell on his father, "You! Old man, how long are we going to stay here and annoy the family here, shouldn't we be leaving soon?"  
  
"Bah! We haven't captured the youkai yet, we don't leave until our duty is done."  
  
"What duty? Even if there is a youkai, it's saving the civilians, why do we even need to catch it?"  
  
"Stupid boy, it is a youkai, it must obviously be harmful!"  
  
Grumbling, Ranma turned around to see Souta, who had just woken up. "Good morning Souta"  
  
"Good morning, Ranma-niichan," Souta replied as he went to sit down at the table, "What are you planning to do today?"  
  
"Well, according to my idiot father, I'm going to have to stay here for a while, so I guess I'll take a look around here for bit after breakfast."  
  
"Can I go with you? I need to buy some school supplies for next week anyway."  
  
"Sure." Ranma sat down next to Souta while Mrs. Higurashi served breakfast. Genma sat opposite of Ranma while Soun, who had woken up had seated next to Genma.  
  
"I hope you find breakfast to your satisfaction" Souta's mother told them apologetically, "its what we normally have, since I haven't prepared for long term guests."  
  
"Its great, Higurashi-san!" Ranma assured her as he proceeded to dig in, warding off Genma's attacks at his food while he was at it.  
  
Souta and his mother stared at the pair for a short while, before shrugging and started their own breakfast.  
  
"He's a bit strange too." Souta thought, comparing Ranma with Inuyasha.  
  
***  
  
Ranma walked along the streets, hands inside his pockets while Souta trotted along beside him. They were in the commercial area near the district in which Souta lived. People chatted happily while children played along the sidewalks, everything generally seemed normal. It didn't seem to Ranma, that the people were at all nervous about "an animal eared human".  
  
Souta noticed Ranma's scowl, "Do you not like it here?"  
  
"No! No! It's just that we seem to be inconveniencing you when we don't even need to be here." Ranma replied.  
  
"Well, I think you're interesting, and I'd like to have you stay over." Souta told Ranma.  
  
"Really? Thanks!" Inwardly, however, Ranma felt slightly miffed at being complemented for being "interesting" which in Ranma's memories could mean a whole range of things. "I just hope that nothing will happen with my curse, or that could make things even more 'interesting'…" he thought.  
  
Ranma noticed three girls move towards them, and looked down at Souta, who seemed to recognize them.  
  
"Hi Souta! who's your friend?" One of the girls asked as the group neared.  
  
"Good morning!" Souta greeted them, "This is Ranma, he's staying at my place for a while. Ranma, this is Ayumi, Eri and Yuka."  
  
"Good to meet you." Ranma introduced himself, the girls greeted him in turn.  
  
"Souta, do you know is Kagome is well yet? What's her current sickness?" Ayumi asked him.  
  
Souta scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "err… she's not well just yet," he answered, chuckling nervously, "she's at the hospital."  
  
"But we just checked at the hospital and there's no Kagome registered there…" Yuka told Souta.  
  
"Really? I guess she's back home now then isn't she?" Souta's face was completely red with stress, "Ranma, lets go now, there's something I want so see." Souta hurriedly grabbed onto Ranma's arm and lead him away from the girls, ignoring their puzzled stares.  
  
"Hey, Souta!" Ranma said after they were out of hearing distance from the girls, "I thought your sister was out on some kind of trip, how come those girls just then thought that she was sick?"  
  
"Long story, and probably boring," Souta answered, "forget that happened ok?"  
  
Ranma stared at him suspiciously, "You know, I get the feeling that something big is going on and that you know what it is." Ranma accused, "that's the second time you've slipped up on something."  
  
"Nothing, it's not something that should concern you." Souta wouldn't meet Ranma's eyes.  
  
Once again, Ranma decided to drop the subject, deciding that since he wanted to have some peace at the moment anyway, he wouldn't go nosing about into other people's business. As such, the rest of the morning was spent uneventfully.  
  
***  
  
The afternoon weather was bright and cheerful, a cool breeze rustled through the leaves of the Go-Shimboku tree and the Higurashi grounds were generally peaceful. Ranma was lying happily on the bench near to the Go-Shimboku and was about to doze off. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a boy walk up to the Higurashi home entrance and knock on the door. Curious, Ranma flipped off the bench jogged to the door entrance.   
  
"Good afternoon." The boy greeted as Ranma walked up, "Are you Kagome's friend?" He was slightly younger than Ranma and wore a face that somehow reminded Ranma of Kasumi.  
  
"Good afternoon." Ranma replied, then answered the boy's question, "No, we were invited by her family… I haven't even seen Kagome yet."  
  
The boy nodded understandingly, "Not surprising, given how often she gets sick. My names Hojo by the way."  
  
"Ranma" Ranma introduced himself, "so she's always sick?"  
  
"Most of the time, she seems to have one disease or another, I came to give her some useful seals to ward of sickness." Hojo held up a a few paper wards to show Ranma.  
  
Ranma raised a mental eyebrow, "a little off center, isn't his guy?"  
  
The door opened and Mrs. Higurashi greeted Hojo.  
  
"Hojo-kun! How kind of you to visit us. I'm afraid Kagome's to sick to come out but I'm sure she'll be grateful for the gifts that you keep giving her.  
  
"Thank you for accepting my humble offer, Higurashi-san." Hojo replied, bowing, "I suppose I should be off then."  
  
Hojo left on his bike as Ranma stared after him, "There goes one complete weirdo." Shrugging, Ranma decided to take a nap at the base of the Go-Shimboku.  
  
***  
  
Night had fallen when Ranma had woken up. It was a full moon, so Ranma hopped up on to the top of the tree where he could enjoy the view. Masses of stars, in their mystery peppered the sky while the wind had become slightly colder, though maintaining the same soothing quality as before. Around him the chorus of crickets and rustling leaves made up an impressive night symphony.  
  
"This is the life." Ranma thought contently, "I really do not feel like going back to Nerima yet." His stomach growled, "I missed dinner today, hope they left me some…"  
  
Suddenly, Ranma noticed a shadow slip pass a window near the house. Instantly, Ranma jumped off the tree and followed in the general direction of where the shadow had headed. Again, Ranma caught the shadow, this time it had jumped onto the roof and was headed for Souta's sister's room.  
  
"A burglar." Ranma thought, "well he's dealing with somebody who has to live with one every day." Ranma jumped into Mrs. Higurashi's room, where the window had been left open. Creeping past the sleeping Mrs. Higurashi, Ranma rushed quietly into Kagome's room.  
  
Ranma was hidden in the shadows motionless. The burglar had apparently not come in yet, so he prepared to wait.  
  
"Malicious intent!" Ranma's battle instinct saved him from the sudden attack from another corner of the room, "how did he know where I was?" Flipping out of the way, Ranma quickly switched on the lights.  
  
Before him, stood a silver haired person clad in a red cloak. His hands were held like claws and his stance was aggressive. His eyes were a bright yellow that seemed to pierce into Ranma's being. Ranma then noticed the ears, they were definitely not human… more like a dogs?  
  
"What have you done to Kagome?" The creature asked Ranma.  
  
Confused, Ranma asked, "Kagome? I haven't even met her yet."  
  
"Then why are you in her room?"  
  
"You're the one who is breaking into the room, I'm living here."  
  
"I don't care about the details, what have you done with Kagome?" A low growl had emitted from the creature.  
  
"I told you I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
With a roar, the creature attacked "You expect me to believe you in such a suspicious situation?"  
  
"Have to take the fight outside," Ranma thought, "Who's suspicious here?" He shouted out loud dodging a swipe from the creatures hands (or were they claws?) while he was at it. Ranma somersaulted out the window before launching himself up onto the roof.  
  
  
  
His opponent had landed opposite him and had pulled out a massive sword, "You better tell me what you did to Kagome or I'll have to beat it out of you."  
  
  
  
Ranma was taken aback "How many times do I have to tell you, I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
  
  
By this time, the dog-person had moved into an attacking stance, "That was your last chance; you're going to regret not telling me earlier."  
  
  
  
Ranma smiled grimly, "So that's a challenge, isn't it?" 


	3. 3

Author's rantings: Chapter three now. Keeping the quality consistent is actually pretty hard! I respect those who can more now. Reviews are welcome as always, really! they keep me going! A few answers to some questions: Inuyasha could not tell that Ranma had not met Kagome because they were in Kagome's room, which has her scent all over it. Souta uses the suffix niichan because I interpret him as a very trusting boy, and Ranma is similar enough to Inuyasha that he may do it subconsciously. Lastly, Inuyasha loses his powers on the night of the new moon, i.e. when it isn't visible. Thank you to everybody who has reviewed! They've been very helpful.  
  
Ranma looked over challengingly at the dog-eared figure, moving into a defensive stance. "I don't know what kind of problems you've got with me, but I don't back down from challenges."  
  
The other person snorted, "Call it what you want, I don't much care." With that, the figure rushed at Ranma.  
  
Ranma flipped over his opponent, executing a sweep kick upon landing. However, his foot met thin air - when he looked up he saw the other bore down on him with the sword. Instinctively, Ranma did a backwards flip, moving out of the sword's swiping range so that the sword also met only the air.  
  
"You're pretty good, for a human." The dog-man said, sending prickles down Ranma's neck at the implication.  
  
However, Ranma's ego would not admit fear, "Likewise." he grunted out.  
  
This time, Ranma initiated the attack, springing up into the air and kicking downwards. His opponent leapt to the side and tried to chop of his head in an aimed attack. Immediately dropping to the floor to dodge the blade, Ranma followed with a backwards summersault kick. The other slipped away, the kick missing his head by an inch.  
  
The two fought for a few more minutes, ducking and weaving, never managing to score a hit on the other.  
  
"Shoot, too bad I can't let loose. This guy's dangerous but I can't destroy the house after only staying here for so long." Ranma thought as he dodged another vertical swipe at his shoulder and leapt back to prepare for his next move. "Guess I'll have to resort to this." Ranma leapt at his enemy fist cocked by his side. For a brief second, he realized that the dog-person had also leapt at him, his yellow eyes crackling with energy and the sword sheathed by his side. In some unidentifiable way, it almost seemed like he was looking at a mirror.  
  
"Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!"  
  
"Sankon Tetsusou!"  
  
Ranma felt the satisfying pulse of his fists hitting against flesh at the same time he felt pain cut across his chest. He quickly leapt backwards, but the pain caused him to land on his back. Looking over, Ranma saw that he had knocked his enemy to the other end of the roof.  
  
Ranma's wound was not too deep, but it was disturbing that it had caused some blood to seep out. "That thing has got claws!" he realized. Ranma stood up, readying himself to continue the fight while the other person did likewise.  
  
"Hello, who's up there?" Startled, Ranma looked towards where the voice had come from. It was Souta's voice coming from his sister's room. Briefly, Ranma guiltily realized he must have been making a lot of noise fighting somebody who he now wasn't sure was a burglar. However, he reasoned, it was that dog eared weirdo who had busted in unannounced. Looking at the dog-eared person, Ranma was surprised to see him clenching his fist in anguish.  
  
"Hey." Ranma looked up, startled that his opponent had talked to him again, "You said you haven't seen Kagome?"  
  
"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Ranma said in exasperation.  
  
"That's the truth?"  
  
"How many times do I have to say it?"  
  
"If I find out you've been lying," The dog-person threatened, "Inuyasha is a name that you will dread for the rest of your life."  
  
Ranma snorted, "Like I would ever be frightened by the likes of you!" When he looked up however, he saw that the other person had already rushed off the building.  
  
"Hello?" Souta's voice came out again. Ranma quickly bounded towards the window, wounds allowing. Once above the window, Ranma leaned forwards until he was hanging upside down, face to face with Souta.  
  
"Boo!"  
  
Startled, Souta took a few steps back, "Ranma-niichan! What were you doing on the roof?"  
  
Flipping back into the room Ranma announced, "Stopping some weirdo who had snuck into our room." At Souta's questioning face, he answered, "I think he was called Inuyasha, he thought that I had done something to your sister or something."  
  
Souta's eyes widened, eyes turning to Ranma's wound, "You had a fight with Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"And he came to fetch Kagome?" There was some wonder in Souta's voice, but there was a heavy overtone of worry.  
  
Puzzled, Ranma answered, "I don't know what he came to do, but he seemed pretty serious."  
  
Souta bolted out of the room and rushed downstairs, "I'll get the first aid kit for you later!"   
  
"Hey!" Ranma followed him, puzzled, what are you doing?" Souta did not answer and instead ran out of the house, heading for the well house. "That's where that Inuyasha character went," Ranma thought to himself, "won't that be dangerous for Souta?"  
  
Inside the well, Souta was shouting down the well, "Inu-no-oniichan! What's happened to Kagome?"  
  
  
  
Ranma stood at the doorway, confused, "Souta seems to think that that guy is safe, maybe I should believe him. But why is he shouting down the well?" So wondering, Ranma voiced his thoughts.  
  
"Inuyasha is down there." Souta replied, before shouting down again.  
  
"Bah! I'll go get him," Ranma said, leaping down into the well "curse him for making you worry!"  
  
"But only-" Souta started as Ranma disappeared, but stopped when a bright light flashed from inside the well, "Inuyasha and Kagome can go through that?"  
  
***  
  
Ranma landed at the bottom of the well and looked around him, "Ouch, this is making my wounds worse!" he muttered. The bottom of the well, was like what he would have expected from an empty well - there were no secret passages or hidden caverns. "Was Souta lying to me?" he wondered. Sighing, Ranma leapt up the well.  
  
Around the well was a small patch of grass surrounded by a forest. It looked absolutely nothing like what Ranma remembered and Souta was no where in sight. "What just happened?" he wondered.  
  
Ranma walked aimlessly forward, ducking under and stepping over the shrubbery and foliage. He was sure that this was somewhere that he had never been before, "the place can't suddenly change shape can it?" Ranma muttered to himself. Soon, he had arrived to what he recognized as the Go-Shimboku tree.  
  
"Or maybe it can." Ranma thought, "Just where am I?"  
  
Jumping up onto the top of the tree, Ranma peered around, using the superior height of the Go-Shimboku. In the distance, Ranma could almost make out village and started to tree hop towards it. However, his claw wound was starting to become unbearable, so Ranma decided to get some rest and wait for his wounds to heal a little first. "Maybe this is a dream and I'll wake up soon." he reasoned, as he laid his head upon the trunk, stretching out onto a sturdy branch, "it sure is as confusing as one." Soon, from a combination of Ranma's fatigue from fighting and the lull of the crickets chirping, Ranma had closed his eyes and fallen into a deep sleep.  
  
***  
  
Ranma awoke to the sound of birds singing. Rubbing his eyes, Ranma stood up before almost falling off the tree branch that he had been sleeping on. Quickly, he grabbed onto the branch until he was hanging by one arm. "So I guess it wasn't a dream." Ranma sighed, as he let go of the branch. Once on the ground, Ranma started out in the direction where he had seen the village in the previous night. His wound had mostly healed, thanks to his high metabolism and instead, Ranma was worrying more about his stomach.  
  
"Hungry…" Ranma complained to himself, "I really should not have missed dinner yesterday. Hopefully there'll be some food in that village.  
  
Ranma arrived at the village after a short walk. Around him were many people, mostly woman who were housework chores while in the distance, Ranma could make out rice paddy fields where some people worked.  
  
"I'm not in Tokyo am I?" Ranma wondered out loud. Beside him, a woman who was passing by looked up at him.  
  
"Tokyo? I've only heard of one other person refer to a place like that." the woman commented, "Where did you come from?"  
  
"Errr… I just came out of a well, I swear, that's the truth!"  
  
"I suggest you go see Kaede-sama, her hut is just over there." The woman pointed at a nearby house, apparently not bothered by Ranma's explanation, "She might give you some answers."  
  
Ranma thanked the woman before going up to the house and knocking on the door. The door opened, and Ranma was greeted by an old woman wearing priestess clothing.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Ah… something strange has happened to me and somebody told me that I could ask you for help?" Ranma said nervously.  
  
  
  
The old woman looked at Ranma closely, "You wear the cloths of a noble, have you had some misfortune?"  
  
Ranma chuckled uneasily, "No, actually I'm not a noble, just a regular guy." It was only a part lie, Ranma thought, "So, do you know what's happened to Tokyo?"  
  
"Tokyo? I think Kagome mentioned that place… are you from her time?"  
  
"Her time?" Ranma asked uncertainly, "what time?"  
  
"Right now is the feudal era of Japan." The priestess told him, "Please, come in. I am Kaede, the village priestess. Who might you be?"  
  
"Saotome Ranma," Ranma answered, following the old woman into the hut, "Sorry, but did you say that it's the feudal era?"  
  
"That is correct, you came out of a well did you not?"  
  
"Yeah, I did…" Ranma sat down on the floor opposite where Kaede had already sat, "how do I go back?"  
  
"The well again, I suppose, though Inuyasha is the only person that I know who can go through it at will."  
  
"Hey! That's the guy who I was following! It's cause of him that I ended up here." Ranma commented.  
  
Kaede narrowed her eyes, "Strange, he and Kagome did not pass by here yesterday."  
  
"Well, I guess that's not my concern anymore, so I just have to jump in the well again and I'll get back to my time?" Ranma asked. At the priestess's uncertain nod, Ranma prepared to thank her and leave, when Souta's worried face forced itself into his mind. "Darn," he thought, "I promised I'd get Inuyasha and shake some answers out of him, what a jerk." Ranma thought. "Do you have any idea where Inuyasha is?" Ranma asked Kaede.  
  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha and Kagome were traveling north of here last time I heard from them, but it has been a while now – I haven't seen them for many days."  
  
Sighing, Ranma thanked the old priestess and turned to leave when his stomach growled. Cackling loudly in a way that reminded Ranma of Cologne, Kaede told him to sit down while she spooned some congee for him to eat. "No need to pay me," she said, "it's what I would do for the next traveler who goes through this village." In a darker undertone, she continued, "And you can tell me what has happened with Kagome and Inuyasha." Deeply grateful, Ranma followed her orders, mouth drooling in anticipation for some food at last. 


	4. 4

Author's Rantings: Here's chapter 4 then, hopefully it can live up to expectations. As usual, reviews are more than welcome. I realized that I should actually thanks Slade3 for correcting me. Sorry! I forgot to credit you, it was an embarrassing mistake too. Just to answer some questions: No, this will not be an Inuyasha/Kagome pairing, in fact, I'm not going to pair at all beyond the mangas and animes because, truthfully, I can't write things like that. Also, Inuyasha did not completely believe Ranma back there but decided on a most likely conclusion once he had stopped jumping to conclusions – its not that complicated as I was hoping that readers could imagine what Inuyasha was thinking most of the time. This chapter is where you find out where the Inuyasha storyline diverges slightly.  
  
  
  
"What are you planning to do then?" Kaede handed the bowl of congee to Ranma.  
  
"Well, you said that Inuyasha went north right?" At Kaede's affirmation, Ranma continued, "I decided that I should go over there and wring some answers out of that guy."  
  
Kaede raised an eyebrow, "do you even know what this world is like?"  
  
"Well… it's Japan, but earlier right?" Ranma scratched his head.  
  
"There are many wandering bandits, armies and yokai wandering around, do you know that? You look like a strong young man to me, but you need to be more than that to survive alone out there."  
  
"Bah! I'll crush whatever's in my way, that's not important. But I promised something, and I don't want to break that promise."  
  
"You say one thing, but can you back your words with actions?" Kaede said wisely. Looking back at Ranma, she realized he wasn't listening to her and was drinking up the congee strait from the bowl. A little bit annoyed, she told Ranma, "Inuyasha is half demon, he runs fast, I doubt a human like you would be able to catch up with him without some help."  
  
Ranma snorted again, "What do you take me for? I haven't finished my fight with that guy and no way is he going to be able to get away from me!"  
  
"You fought Inuyasha?" Kaede looked at Ranma skeptically.  
  
"Of course! I wouldn't have beaten him too if our fight hadn't been interrupted."  
  
Kaede rolled her eyes, "Fool, Inuyasha is the most persistent person I know, I doubt he could lose to a human boy."  
  
Annoyed Ranma got up, "Look, I'm grateful for the food, but I think I'll take my leave now." Turning to the door, he prepared to leave for the second time.   
  
The ground shook a little bit and there was some shouting outside.  
  
"Huh?" Ranma and Kaede said simultaneously and both ran out of the hut.  
  
***  
  
Outside, a giant snake demon was fighting a group of village men and winning.  
  
"What the heck is that?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Strange, I thought Inuyasha had killed all the yokai around here so far." Kaede thought out loud.  
  
"So this is one of the yokai you've been talking about? Doesn't look so tough, I've seen bigger." (Albeit only once), Ranma thought, but they don't need to know that. "Well, it's a martial artist's duty to protect the weak." Ranma quoted his father, and rushed at the snake.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kaede shouted after Ranma, "fool!"  
  
Ranma shouted indignantly over his shoulder, "I'm protecting the village!"  
  
The snake flicked its tail at Ranma. The tail smashed into the ground, but had missed Ranma by a long distance. In fact Ranma had jumped far above where he had been moments ago and was closing in on the snake's head. Hissing, the snake spit a stream of liquid at Ranma, who dodged it in midair. Under him, the ground dissolved slightly where the liquid had touched.  
  
"This things big, but not that special," Ranma commented as he spun around and connected a roundabout to the side of the snakes head. Maybe it was because Ranma was fighting a yokai, or maybe he was too annoyed at Kaede, but instead of knocking the oversized snake away, his foot went through its head. Blood spurted out as the head was split in half. The body of the yokai dropped lifelessly to the floor.  
  
"Uh…" Ranma stammered out, after touching the ground again.  
  
Kaede was staring at him again, this time with suspicion. "I don't sense any youki about you, but are you really the human boy you appear to be?" Behind her, the villagers were whispering about themselves.  
  
Ranma saw red – nobody questioned his masculinity, "I don't know what problems you've got with me, and I don't really care, but I am fully one hundred percent MALE!" The last word was shouted rather forcefully, taking everybody around aback.   
  
"I wasn't questioning your gender, you realize that don't you?"  
  
"Whatever," Ranma said sourly, "I'll see you when I come back."  
  
The whole village watched him strangely as he left and headed towards the north.  
  
"That boy has got all his priorities wrong doesn't he?"  
  
"Yeah, a lot like Inuyasha, he's a strange one."  
  
"Heh, imagine being unsure insecure of your gender of all things!"  
  
***  
  
Ranma walked along a path that seemed to be heading north, pondering as he walked. "Actually, its true, I have no idea how I'm going to find that Inuyasha guy, all I know is that he went north. Oh well, how hard can it be? I'll just ask around if anybody has seen a dog eared person."  
  
An hour later, Ranma had arrived at another village. Stopping a random passerby, Ranma asked if he had seen Inuyasha, describing him in detail. "Guy with dog ears, yellow eyes? Have you seen him?"  
  
"Oh, him? I recall him passing by our village and asking us if we had noticed any evil. We told him that a great evil had gone up to the north. He headed that way after that."  
  
Thanking the man, Ranma kept going on his journey. For the rest of the day, Ranma had progressed steadily forward, having no luggage to weigh him down. However, this also meant that he had had nothing to eat for lunch and probably nothing for dinner.  
  
"This is not good." Ranma commented as his stomach once again started complaining. Maybe I can work for food in the next village." In the distance, Ranma noticed some smoke, "Aha! A village, I'll try my luck there."  
  
Shock, however, was what met the young martial artist upon reaching the village. The buildings were in ruins and there were dead villagers everywhere. Ranma felt like vomiting, he had never seen death to such an extent. Searching around, Ranma was unable to find a single survivor. Sighing, he started digging a grave for the dead, "you can't just leave bodies around like this," he reasoned, "it's just not done."  
  
It took the rest of the day to bury the dead and by nightfall, Ranma decided to get some sleep, despite being on an empty stomach. Walking away from the main part of the village, Ranma found a secluded hut and decided to sleep there. Strained and tired from the work needed to dig graves and haul bodies, Ranma fell asleep upon his head hitting the floor.  
  
That night, it rained.  
  
The hut was leaking.  
  
***  
  
Ranma swore as he, now she, continued on her journey north. "I do a good deed, and this is what I get in return," she muttered, "must be the story of my life." She plodded along bitterly in the road which had turned muddy throughout the night. In the distance was another column of smoke, the same as the day before.   
  
The martial artist broke into a run, hoping that perhaps she could stop whatever destruction was happening there. Her prayers were answered as when she arrived, the huts were burning, but there were several people running away from a smaller figure. As Ranma got closer, she noticed that it was a yokai, this one looking very different from the last one he fought. It was human shaped, but two bull horns protruded from its head. In its hands, it held a whip which it was currently using to kill villagers, laughing manically as it did so.  
  
"Souls! Give me your souls so that I can grow stronger" It cried as it sliced a villager into two with its whip. Ranma noticed that instead of the victim's chi disappearing, it seemed to be sucked into the yokai.  
  
"Stop! You're killing them!" Ranma shouted as she rushed up to short distance away from the yokai.  
  
"So you want to give me your soul as well, little girl?" The yokai asked disdainfully looking away from the other villagers.  
  
Holding her anger in check, Ranma took up a fighting stance, "I'm not that little," she muttered, as she ran at the yokai, "and I'm definitely not a girl either!"  
  
The yokai looked at Ranma strangely, before lashing its whip at her. Ranma easily evaded the attack and in a blink was in front of the yokai before executing a blow to its stomach. The punch hit the yokai a small distance away. Stunned the yokai slowly got up.  
  
"You better start taking me seriously." Ranma said.  
  
Angry, the yokai got into a fighting stance as well, "you're going to regret not running away!" it snarled and shot out its whip at Ranma.  
  
Ranma dodged each strike as she looked for an opening. Suddenly she was engulfed in scalding hot water.  
  
The yokai laughed, "That is very hot water! No normal human can withstand such high temperatures!" it stopped laughing when Ranma jumped out of the water with only minor burns – and male. "Wh-what are you?" It asked before Ranma did a swift knife hand chop to its neck, breaking it, and killing the yokai instantly.  
  
Around him, villagers had gathered and were thanking Ranma for saving them. "How can we ever repay you?" the head of the village asked.  
  
Ranma's stomach growled. "Some food would be nice?" he suggested.  
  
At the village head's house Ranma was stuffing his face, while the the village head asked him what he was doing. Ranma explained how he was looking for Inuyasha and asked if the head knew anything about him.  
  
"Oh yes," the village head told Ranma, "I heard that he has gone up north towards Mt. Hakurei."  
  
"Mt. Hakurei?"  
  
"Yes, its rumored to be a mountain so pure that even the most sinful can atone there."  
  
Ranma laughed, "so that dog-boys feels impure does he?"  
  
"No, not really, apparently, he's searching for a great evil." The village told him seriously.  
  
"Oh well, I guess it shouldn't really concern me, I'll just continue on my way until I meet him." Ranma commented before asking for another bowl of rice.  
  
Soon, word had traveled of a powerful boy who helped villages in need that was looking for Inuyasha. Since Inuyasha had also traveled past these villages, Ranma would often be able to obtain information as well as a good meal before setting off north again. In this way, Ranma managed to travel without being too hungry as well as learn the way towards Mt. Hakurei. 


	5. 5

Author's rantings: I am really sorry for the delay this time, but I've had a really busy week. Hopefully, I can release more chapters next week. Thanks for the people who gave reviews, they really helped me continue writing! I realized I didn't answer one of the other questions, which is regarding Inuyasha's sword. Inuyasha believes that he is rescuing Kagome for the first part of his fight with Ranma, which is why it reacts – (that's my interpretation of how the sword works anyway). As for Slade3's question, no, I don't have any plans on Ranma being Inuyasha's reincarnation: but there is some relation.  
  
Ranma walked along the road at a slightly faster pace, having heard from the village that he had just past that Mt. Hakurei was quite near, and in fact that it would be visible from the next village. "Finally, I can get that dog jerk to give some answers!" Ranma muttered, "He had better."  
  
The weather was nice, the birds singing all around the young martial artist while on the ground, one or two small animals could sometimes be seen scampering through the grass.  
  
In the distance, Ranma could make out a human figure and decided to ask whoever it was for directions. As he approached, Ranma could make out a young man holding a large sword. A purple line slashed downwards from each of his eyes, making him look rather creepy while his hair was done in a messy top knot.  
  
The stranger stopped when he saw Ranma approach. "You're pretty cute."  
  
Freezing, Ranma reconsidered talking to the stranger. "What a weirdo," he thought, "I'm a guy!" deciding that he must have heard incorrectly, Ranma asked his original question. "Uh.. yeah, I was wondering if you know the way to Mt. Hakurei."  
  
"Mt. Hakurei?" The stranger asked, "Why would you want to go to that creepy place?" He looked at Ranma slyly, "you would do much better with me."  
  
Disturbed, Ranma turned away, "well, I guess I shouldn't bother you then…"  
  
"Wait."  
  
Ranma looked back at the stranger.  
  
"You should be careful around these parts." The stranger gave Ranma an unreadable look, "Rumor has it that the Shichinintai have revived."  
  
"Shichinintai?" Ranma asked, "Who are they?"  
  
"You don't know?" The man asked, apparently offended, "well, I'll introduce one to you!"  
  
Ranma's martial arts sense once again saved him as he instinctively dashed sideways. Next to him, a cut mark in the ground showed where a blade had been.  
  
"I am Jakotsu, of the Shichinintai," The man laughed, "we are a powerful group of mercenaries who have the strength of an army!"  
  
Immediately switching to a fighting attitude, Ranma leapt to and fro, dodging what seemed to be an invisible blade. "Where is it?" Ranma wondered, trying to follow the sword that Jakotsu had drawn out. Ranma felt a tingle at the back of his neck, leaping in to the air, he felt a rush of air underneath his feet. "Huh? How did that go from behind me?" Ranma was unsettled, eyes laying onto Jakotsu's sword, "it must be that, he swings it every time I feel the attack." So deciding, Ranma took up a solid stance, facing the mercenary.  
  
"Had enough fun already? Ah well, it was good while it lasted." Jakotsu giggled, "now come to me!"  
  
Within the split second after Jakotsu swung the sword of Ranma, the martial artist realized that it was an unfolding weapon sword. Ranma noticed that besides that, the blade appeared to be normal. A second later, the blade had sopped - Ranma blocked the sword with his bracer.   
  
The sword wrapped itself around Ranma's arm. Startled, Jakotsu looked at Ranma, "Do you really want to do that?" Jakotsu tightened the sword, "I'll slice your arm into many pieces, perhaps I'll keep part of it as a souvenir." He said dreamily.  
  
The many blades started to bite into Ranma's arm braces, and Ranma could feel some blood trickle down his forearm, as the steel cut into his arm.  
  
  
  
"Oh no you don't," Ranma grunted out, "Mouko Takabashi!" Ranma fired his attack with his other hand.  
  
The chi blast knocked into Jakotsu, who inadvertently let go of the sword. Ranma then unwound the strange blade and threw it behind him.  
  
Jakotsu looked up, "I didn't expect you to do that," he said, a somewhat startled look on his face.   
  
Ranma cracked his knuckles, "You had better tell me why you attacked me for no reason, you little weirdo." he growled.  
  
Jakotsu looked at him strangely, "Its fun, of course," he said easily, "and you're a cute one, how could I miss the chance?"  
  
Ranma was about to reply when Jakotsu suddenly streaked past him, grabbed his sword and ran off, "hey, come back here!"  
  
Jakotsu ran off, blowing Ranma kiss, "Mt. Hakurei is just north along the path, I'll see you there later!"  
  
Ranma was left standing alone once again in the middle of the road. "Weirdo."  
  
***  
  
  
  
Ranma arrived at a village after a few more days of travel. It was by the sea and across it, the fogginess just obscured what was probably an island. In the far distance, Ranma could also make out a mountain.   
  
"Finally! Mt. Hakurei!" Ranma cheered as he looked for somebody to question, "That dog-jerk should be somewhere around here." After approaching a random villager and introducing himself, Ranma asked for the whereabouts of Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh yes! He passed by here just now." The villager replied, "He just off to see about the Living Buddha.  
  
"Living Buddha?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Yes, the living Buddha protects us from harm. But lately, there have been some problems. Our village chief has gone to see the Living Buddha and has not come back. If you want more information, I suggest you go to the chief's house. His daughters are there, although the chief and his son are not here right now."  
  
Ranma thanked the villager and went up to the biggest house, which he correctly guessed was the chief's.  
  
Three girls greeted Ranma after he had knocked. They invited Ranma in as a guest, introducing themselves as the chief's daughters. Upon learning that he was the powerful martial artist that had been helping various villages, were overjoyed.  
  
"I know that that Inuyasha is powerful, but he is a yokai and it is difficult to trust such things. You though, are a normal human, won't you please go and look after our brother?" they begged.  
  
  
  
"Uh… could you tell me what's actually been happening?" Ranma asked, confused.  
  
"My father had gone to the sacred island across the water." The oldest told Ranma, "but he hasn't returned. We were worried until a group of travelers came along and asked us about Mt. Hakurei. We told them of the Living Buddha and how our chief had not come back. They borrowed a boat to investigate."  
  
Ranma was puzzled, "you said earlier that you didn't trust that Inuyasha dude because he's a yokai… yet you allow your brother to go with him?"  
  
  
  
"Well, he seems like a good enough person, but when all is said and done, he is a yokai, and that means that he is dangerous – in fact he threatened some people for a boat. If it wasn't for the other travelers, we would never have let him accompany our brother!"  
  
"Hmmm… sounds like that Inuyasha guy is a bit of a brute." Ranma thought. Ranma asked the girls how he could help.  
  
"We can lend you a boat to the island where we hope you can investigate. I have a bad feeling about what is happening and it would comfort us knowing that somebody as noble as you has gone to protect our brother." The eldest daughter told him, leading Ranma out of the house.   
  
Ranma found himself being led to the waterside. There were some boats. The girl pointed at one of the boats, "you can take that boat to the island, and we'll have a villager row you over. When you get my brother back, I am sure that he can answer more of your questions."  
  
A few minutes later, Ranma was sitting in a boat as a villager was rowing him towards the island.  
  
In the silence, Ranma decided to start a conversation.  
  
"Do you know why that Island is giving off such a holy aura?" Ranma asked, "I can feel it going into my bones – it's almost uncomfortable."  
  
The villager looked up at Ranma, "It is the Living Buddha." He said, "Many years ago, a holy monk wanted to protect our village forever. Thus, he decided to become a Living Buddha, where if he gave up all earthly things, he would ascend into nirvana while still being in the world. Now, he sits in the shrine, casting his holy powers and giving us protection."  
  
"Gives up all earthly things? What does that mean?"  
  
"In the last few days of the monk's mortal life, we sealed him in a pit where he would only tap a bell regularly. He had no food, nor sleep. In the end, he died and became a Living Buddha."  
  
It took some time for Ranma to absorb the information, "So basically, the man was willing to die so that he could protect you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ranma spent the rest of the trip in silence... "Could somebody really be so pure of heart?" he wondered, deep inside, he knew that he, himself, couldn't do something like that. He did not notice the skillful way in which the villager navigated through the water.  
  
***  
  
The boat docked at the side of the island, Ranma stepped out while the man started to row away.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ranma asked incredulously.  
  
"I am not allowed on the island." The villager said as he started to fade into the distance, "I will be back in the evening."  
  
Annoyed, Ranma turned back. The area was lush and beautiful. A field of flowers and grass created a picturesque haven. The smell of the flowers was peculiar, Ranma realized, they smelled of complete purity and holiness. In the distance, he could see a hut… and some flashes of light.  
  
Ranma quickly ran towards the hut and stopped as he took in the scene.  
  
Inuyasha and another pigtailed man were having a furious sword fight. Inuyasha's menacing looking sword was clashing against the other person's equally absurdly sized weapon. Sparks flew as the two titanic blades clashed while the two men growled at each other,  
  
Looking across, Ranma noticed a man and a boy just when they seemed to be striking at nothing. There was a crackle of energy where the two people struck whatever it was and suddenly, the flowers started to disappear.  
  
Ranma was completely disorientated, "Just what is happening right now?" He asked himself, he did not know whether or not he should join, but it looked like a man to man fight and he decided that he should respect that.   
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Heh, Bankotsu! Now that the sacred barrier is gone, I can take you down easy."  
  
The other man who Ranma took to be Bankotsu smirked back at Inuyasha, "You think so? Don't forget that the barrier was weakening me as well. Go on, do that thing that you did in our last fight."  
  
"Bastard! I'm going to kill you! Before you die though, I'm going to ask you one more time… What happened to Kagome?!"  
  
Bankotsu was openly laughing now, "you think you're in the position to demand these things? Even if I knew, I definitely won't answer you!"  
  
Inuyasha roared, "Kaze no Kizu!"  
  
A large yellow wave of energy blasted towards Bankotsu, Ranma cringed slightly from the attack, "That attack is full of youki!" He thought, "I didn't think that that dog-boy would have such a powerful attack though."  
  
The other fighter smirked, as he himself also released a similarly strong blast, canceling out the first.  
  
"Let's take this up a notch, shall we?" 


	6. 6

Author's rantings: Well, I got this chapter up quickly to make up for my delay last time, just hope the quality matches! Much more action in this chapter and Ranma style fighting – you'll understand what I mean. Again, thanks for the reviews, I swear they are good for my health! A just one question to answer I think, Ranma and Inuyasha are on an island near a village that can see Mt. Hakurei, not Mt. Hakurei itself, the living Buddha loses control of the island when the dokki is messed with by Miroku and the village head's son.  
  
Inuyasha and Bankotsu faced off as Ranma watched. While Ranma did not know who this Bankotsu was, he could see that the other pigtailed man was a seasoned fighter. In Bankotsu's eyes, Ranma could see a certain cruelty, one which said that Bankotsu would not hesitate in killing one thousand men. Coupled with the fact that Ranma had heard Bankotsu mock Inuyasha's question about Souta's sister, he was quite sure that Bankotsu was probably not the one who people wanted to win.   
  
"And that Inuyasha still hasn't finished his fight with me," Ranma muttered, "he shouldn't be starting other massive fights."  
  
Meanwhile Bankotsu's sword had started to swirl with energy and moments later, another wave of blue energy had surged towards Inuyasha.  
  
Already badly injures, Inuyasha was unable to dodge the blast in time and the resulting explosion obscured the dog demon for a few moments. As the smoke cleared, Ranma saw Inuyasha leaning on his large sword for support.  
  
"Fight him, Inuyasha!" Ranma turned to see a small fox-like child shaking his fists at Inuyasha. Next to him, Ranma saw a small creature, the details of which he could not make out.  
  
The same "small creature" started growling and ran towards Bankotsu, transforming into a much larger feral animal as it did so. Though it reminded Ranma a bit of a cat, its bushy tail luckily made him think otherwise.  
  
The creature ran leapt towards Bankotsu, who swung his sword lazily back at it. The creature recoiled backwards to dodge the blade, unable to get closer without being diced.  
  
"Is that all you've got?" Bankotsu smirked, "whats going to happen when I do this?" The man stabbed into the ground with his sword and flipped upwards until his sword was pointing towards the sky. Above him, the sky was swirling and becoming darker, what seemed like a storm started to form.   
  
"Ryuuraisen!" Glowing yellow, Bankotsu pointed downwards. Lightning started various areas on the ground. One of them nearly hit Ranma, but he leapt sideways, just avoiding a very painful scorch.  
  
Inuyasha was using his robe to shield himself as a lightning bolt hit him almost directly. Dust was kicked up from the impact and Inuyasha once more disappeared from vision.  
  
The young fox child was now standing with the monk, the child and a woman whom an oversized spatula that Ranma had not noticed earlier. They were similarly trying to defend themselves from the random bolts. Luckily for them, none of the lightning hit them directly – they were very badly shaken however and were pinned to the ground.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity of dodging lightning, it finally stopped. Ranma was the only person besides Bankotsu left standing as Inuyasha and his companions were all lying on the ground, dust blowing softly away in the aftermath.  
  
Bankotsu turned to Ranma, "I didn't notice you before, what do you want?"  
  
"I don't know what's happening, but it looks to me that you're causing a lot of trouble here," Ranma replied, "I was sent here to make sure that the village chief and his son were safe."  
  
"You came at the wrong time." The other man laughed, "there's the precious village chief," Bankotsu pointed at a dead body that Ranma had not noticed earlier, "and I'll kill the child later."  
  
"You jerk!" Ranma swore at the man, "to kill people in cold blood like that is totally inhuman!"  
  
"Hey, I didn't kill that guy, and I am human you know." Bankotsu looked irritated, "All my power is human, though sometimes I wish I wasn't. This fight for example would have been unfair had we not started the fight here." He looked at Ranma, "You're a fighter, aren't you?" indicating the bracers, "you understand right? There seem to be some people who possess power that they get out of chance, people who you could never beat not because of lack of skill, but because of who you are."  
  
Ranma thought about his previous fights - Herb, Tarou, Saffron, "So what about it?"  
  
"You need power right? Power to defeat those people, like me," Bankotsu smiled, "and I'm going to get it – sorry this isn't personal but if I kill you, it's going to give me the power that I want. I'll deal with the others later."  
  
Bankotsu crossed the distance between him and Ranma in a second before slashing at him. Ranma dropped low, barely missing decapitation before sending a spinning heel kick into Bankotsu's exposed back.  
  
The kick knocked Bankotsu a meter away, the dust scattering where he fell. Standing about again Bankotsu smirked again, "You're a good fighter then? Even better, that's the way I like it." With one hand, he swung again at Ranma before following with a rear kick and another slash.  
  
Ranma ducked the first slash before dodging to the side to avoid the kick and flipping over the blade. "I don't know what your problem is," he said as he blurred from Bankotsu's vision, appearing behind him, "and I don't know how you're going to be more powerful by killing me," Ranma again ducked to narrowly dodge a wide slash of Bankotsu's blade, "but I think you're being stupid." Bankotsu blocked Ranma's punch with his free hand before having to leap backwards to avoid a flurry of kicks. "You don't need to kill people to become strong, just train harder and get as good as them." Ranma again blurred before appearing above Bankotsu's head, smashing down on his skull.  
  
"You're pissing me off now." Bankotsu growled as he rolled away and stood up again, "I'm going to get rid of you and your preaching now."  
  
Ranma jumped sideways to avoid the wave of blue energy that Bankotsu fired with his sword. "So you aren't going to listent o me are you? Mouko Takabashi!"   
  
The chi blast was deflected by Bankotsu's sword, the other man sliding a few feet backwards from the impact. "You are going down!"  
  
Ranma dodged another energy wave, his mind working furiously. "My chi blasts can be blocked but I can't take his attacks. If this goes on, I'll tire way before he does."  
  
Bankotus laughed, "worried are you? I'll give you a less painful death if you just submit."  
  
The killer was met with a smirk, "I don't lose." Ranma again flipped over another wave. "What is that energy?" He wondered, "It feels like normal ki but more dangerous, kind of tainted…" something seemed off.  
  
Bankotsu was getting annoyed, quit running and die will you? You can't go on forever!" More energy attacks ensued.  
  
"I've got it!" Ranma realized that the strange energy was coming out of the sword, and he had realized what was bugging him, "that energy is the same kind that I've felt from the other youkai that I've felt… its like a youki!" Ranma smirked, "ok, time to get serious."  
  
Ranma fired a Mouko Takabashi directly at another blast that moved towards him, the energy within the wave seemed to repel slightly from the chi blast before completely engulfing it, the chi dissipating. Ranma leapt over the ongoing attack.  
  
"It's useless!" Bankotsu laughed, "your attacks are too weak!"  
  
Ranma was looking at Bankotsu calmly, "you admit yourself that you fear weakness, who are you to call me weak?"  
  
Bankotsu scowled in anger and sent another wave of energy, "this is going to finish you off, too tired now, aren't you?"  
  
The wave struck Ranma and dust rose to cover him. Bankotsu smirked as he saw a pathertic chi blast dissipated immediately in the haze, "got him."  
  
Bankotsu was therefore shocked when the dust had settled that not only did he see Ranma's figure appear standing within the dust, but a familiar blue energy rushed strait back at him, the only difference being that it was a massive ball of energy. Not expecting the attack, Bankotsu took his own attack in full force, leaving him badly injured and nearly helpless, having also been thrown a large distance away.  
  
Ranma gave a satisfied smirk, "You may have had more power than I did, but I've been in situations like these before. That youki is very dense, a lot like cold ki. However, your anger just then generated warm ki, and that was passed on through your attack as well. With both light and dense ki moving towards me, it's very easy to fire a spinning cold chi blast to cause a spin in your attack. Though the chi blast dissipates, the imbalance will cause the two energy forms to swirl together and form a cyclone. All I need then is fire another cold blast so that the warm ki goes the other direction and after having gathered up the energy, I can return it all to you!"  
  
"What?" Bankotsu croaked.  
  
"Power isn't everything," Ranma summarized, "now you and that dog boy over there are going to give me some answers." Before Ranma could continue however, a dokki flew towards Bankotsu and generated what seemed to be a barrier around him. "What the…?"  
  
Ranma watched as Bankotsu slowly faded out of sight, "You jerk! Come back here!"  
  
Cursing angrily, Ranma turned back towards Inuyasha after Bankotsu had fully disappeared. Prodding the dog boy with his foot, Ranma succeeded in waking Inuyasha up.  
  
"What- What happened?!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"I defeated him, but he got away," Ranma told Inuyasha, "and now you're going to tell me what's happening, do you know how worried Souta is right now?"  
  
"Don't judge me! You don't know the whole situation!" Inuyasha yelled defensively.  
  
"You're just an un trustworthy jerk you know that? We've got no idea whats happened to Souta's sister while you're prancing around fighting wierdos!" Ranma shouted back at him.   
  
"Why the heck are you here anyway? Go back to your own world!"  
  
"Not until you tell me what's happened so that I can go back and reassure Souta."  
  
"Don't go meddling in other people's business!"  
  
"It's affecting the people who I'm living with right now, of course its my business!"  
  
"Look, you don't belong here!" Inuyasha snarled, drawing his sword, "I'm going to beat you back to your place if you don't stop messing with us!"  
  
"That's some thanks for me helping you," Ranma said indignantly, "I think I'll beat you up right now!"  
  
The two boys were face to face and snarling at each other.  
  
"Inuyasha, would you mind introducing us to this person?" Ranma turned away to see the monk from earlier standing beside them.  
  
"I don't know who the heck he is! Ask him yourself!"  
  
"My name is Miroku," the monk told Ranma, "who might you be?"  
  
"Saotome Ranma." Ranma replied, "I was sent here by the village to see whats happened, apparently they don't trust that guy," Ranma jerked his thumb at Inuyasha. "and I can see why."  
  
"What!" Inuyasha had sheathed his sword and was glaring at Ranma.  
  
"Really? Then I suppose its fine to tell you our situation. Let's go back to the village and we'll tell you as we go along." Miroku said peacefully as he started walking towards the shore, motioning for the others to follow, "We're done with our business here now anyway."  
  
*****  
  
Footnote: If you can't follow what Ranma's attack did, compare it to the Hiryuu Kourin Dan, I tried to make it quite similar. 


	7. 7

Author's rantings: Ok, again, really sorry. I haven't updated for 3 weeks this time. School and extra curricular activates have taken up a lot of time. I'll answer a few previous questions. Firstly, Ranma is following Inuyasha's group, mainly to find out what happened to Kagome – Souta doesn't know, and Ranma wants to find out for him. Secondly, the Hiryuu Kourin Dan is in volume 25 of the Ranma manga, though it isn't in the anime. Lastly, people thought that the Ranma and Inuyasha argument was out of character, perhaps they are, but my interpretation is two people with big egos encountering each other. Finally, reviews are as usual greatly appreciated, also I would encourage people to put a little more detail, if you liked/disliked it, could you please give reasons why? Thanks!  
  
Ranma followed Miroku and the rest of the group to the side of the island before remembering, "Oh, I forgot! The boatman said that he would come back in the evening!"  
  
"Bah!" Inuyasha said, "Stupid human."  
  
"Don't worry, we can hop across, Inuyasha can carry you, I'll ride Kirara with Sango and Shippo." Miroku indicated the woman and the fox-child next to him.  
  
The small creature once again transformed the large beast that Ranma had seen earlier. Miroku, Sango and Shippo mounted it before it launched into the sky. Ranma looked on with a little wonder as Kirara seemed to tread on the air,  
  
"I'm not going to carry him! He can get across by himself!" Inuyasha then leapt off the island, hopping from one rock to the next and made his way towards the mainland.  
  
Miroku looked on and sighed, "I hope Kirara doesn't mind, but I suppose you'll have to climb on too."  
  
Ranma, however was not listening, "he has got to be joking!" he muttered as he too hopped across the rocks, following Inuyasha.  
  
Kirara and her riders stared at the two receding figures in puzzlement before heading off to the opposite side as well.  
  
***  
  
In the village, the motley group had decided to stay the night at the chief's house. After much crying due to their father's death and much thanks due to their brother's safety, the chief's three daughters insisted that they should spend the night as thanks.   
  
Which was why, they were now sitting in a guestroom as Miroku related to Ranma what was actually going on. Inuyasha was sitting in the corner with his hands in his sleeves, feigning sleep but ready to detect any danger. Shippo, Sango and Kirara were also listening in to the conversation and adding in their own contributions to the happenings.  
  
"So you're searching for these Shikon shards, most of which are possessed by this Naraku person."  
  
"That's right, and Naraku has gone into hiding, so we don't know where he is. We heard rumors about an evil in this part of Japan." said Miroku.  
  
"And since the Shichinintai have appeared, we think we may be close since they probably all have Shikon shards in them as that is the only logical way in which they can be resurrected" Sango added, "We can't be sure though, since we don't have Kagome…"  
  
Although Ranma wanted to ask about the resurrection, this was what he really needed to know, "So what happened to Kagome?" he asked, "her brother is quite worried."  
  
The small fox-child sitting next to Miroku wrung his hands in frustration, "Some time ago, before we were near Mt. Hakurei, Inuyasha over there got into and argument with Kagome, finally, in anger Kagome said that she would return home and walked off by herself. We thought that she had gone safely home, but apparently, Inuyasha couldn't find her there. Gah!! Inuyasha, it's all your fault, why can't you get along with Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes in anger, "None of your business!" he snarled, "the only thing that matters is that we get her back."  
  
Ranma looked at Inuyasha with some empathy, knowing how it felt to be responsible for the disappearance of somebody he cared for. Looking back at Sango and Miroku he inquired, "Do you have any idea where Kagome has gone?"  
  
"No, but we suspect that Naraku may have captured her." Miroku replied, "and we're hoping that if she was that she hasn't been killed."  
  
Ranma lay his head on the wall, hands behind his head, "well, since I don't think I can go back and tell the family that Kagome's been kidnapped and may be dead, I guess I'll have to go with you."  
  
"Another hindrance." Inuyasha said, annoyed.  
  
Ranma glared back at him "I can beat you any day!" He was quite annoyed that he had felt sorry for the youkai just then.  
  
Inuyasha snorted, "I was going easy on you," he told Ranma, "you don't stand any chance against me."  
  
Miroku held up his hands in a gesture of peace, "well, I think that we're all tired now, why don't we get some rest – we have a long journey ahead of us."  
  
  
  
Shippo rolled his eyes, "Now we have two idiots." he said before turning over and falling asleep. Ranma looked at the little yokai with some annoyance, "he's comparing me with that jerk?"  
  
***  
  
The next day, the group thanked the village and left, heading towards Mt. Hakurei. The large mountain was already visible from where they were, and Ranma estimated that the journey would be just more than a day.  
  
Throughout the day, Ranma could feel the same holy presence that he had felt on the island grow stronger. Looking back, he saw that Shippo had fallen asleep and was curled in Sango's arms.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Ranma asked Sango.  
  
Sango looked down at Shippo worriedly, "Do you feel that holy presence?" At Ranma's confirmation she continued, "Since Shippo is a youkai, that presence is draining away his strength, its too holy for him."  
  
"But isn't Shippo harmless? I can't really think of him as evil." Ranma commented.  
  
"Youkai are not necessarily evil, just as I suspect that the holy barrier is not necessarily good." This was from Miroku, who had walked up beside them.  
  
"Not necessarily good?"  
  
"Yes, that barrier almost seems too holy, it's unnatural." Miroku told Ranma, "I don't know how it fits in, but it doesn't seem right."  
  
"It's getting stronger as well." Inuyasha called out from in front, having loped a small distance in front of them.  
  
Ranma noticed something, "How come Inuyasha doesn't seem to be affected, isn't he a youkai as well?"  
  
Miroku chuckled, "well, Inuyasha is quite strong, so for now, the barrier will not affect him greatly." he lowered his voce, "also, he's not actually fully youkai."  
  
Ranma scratched his head in puzzlement, "what do you mean?"  
  
"Inuyasha is the result of mating between a human and a youkai, the result is a hanyou, disgraced by both humans and youkai."  
  
"Why would that be?"  
  
"I suppose I can never comprehend completely, but imagine being two things at once, but not truly either." Miroku said, "in Inuyasha's case, he is neither human nor youkai, so humans will hate him for being a youkai and youkai mock him for being human. That must be very hard on him. I wonder if he himself wonders what exactly he is." Miroku looked forward at the hanyou with some pity, "but he has a strong personality. That's what I respect him for."  
  
Ranma thought about what Miroku had just said, "I think I understand."  
  
"So try not to get into a fight with him will you? He has had a hard life." Miroku advised.  
  
***  
  
They had reached the base of the mountain. Ranma noticed that Inuyasha was also starting to move more sluggishly, as if having to bear a very heavy burden. Still, the hanyou's expression seemed nonchalant and still had a relaxed, confident pose.  
  
"I don't think Shippo, Kirara and Inuyasha can really go on any longer." Sango commented. She and Miroku put down Shippo and Kirara who had fainted from the effects of the holy barrier.  
  
"Inuyasha, you stay here and protect Shippo and Kirara, Sango and I will go up the mountain and find the source of the barrier." Miroku turned to Ranma, "it's your choice what you want to do, either follow me or stay here."  
  
Ranma thought for a bit, "I think Inuyasha is strong enough to protect the others here, I'll go with you two, since I'm not affected by the barrier."  
  
"It's settled then." Sango said, "Us three will go up."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Inuyasha said, "just don't take too long."  
  
The three humans started up the natural that wound its way up Mt. Hakurei. A fog seemed to descend as they walked, partially obscuring the surroundings from view.  
  
"This is quite dangerous," Ranma heard Sango call out from in front, "be sure not to fall off."  
  
In front, Miroku was bending down from some unseen weight.  
  
"Are you ok?" Ranma asked, "is it just my imagination or do you look like you're finding the barrier strong as well? Are you part demon as well?"  
  
Miroku's face seemed to get a bit red, "err… no, I'm fully human." He quickly said, briskly marching a little bit faster in front of Ranma.  
  
"Strange…" Ranma thought.  
  
A few moments later Ranma again noticed the priest seem to bow down again, once more seemingly from a heavy burden. "I thought that the barrier only affects impure things, like youkai." he thought, "Then again, perhaps humans can be impure as well?" An image of Happosai stealing female underwear appeared in his mind. "That old man would be drained completely of energy if he was here." Ranma decided. He walked slightly closer to Miroku and noticed the Buddhist bending forwards, his hands outstretched towards… Sango's rear?  
  
Surprised, Ranma moved until he was beside Miroku, who had not noticed the new presence next to him.  
  
"What are you grabbing for?"  
  
Miroku jerked in surprise, "Huh? Oh, hi Ranma." He laughed, "not going for anything really." His hand however, moved towards Sango's rear again, though trembling from the resistance towards his impure thoughts from the barrier.  
  
Ranma looked at the priest with horrible fascination, "aren't you afraid that she will hit you?"  
  
"I see that you too have encountered these difficulties with women before." Miroku gasped, his hand almost touching Sango's rear.  
  
"Hoshi-sama?" Sango turned back, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing!" The priest was standing innocently as he smiled nervously back at Sango.  
  
"Whatever you say…"  
  
Ranma watched the exchange with embarrassment for Miroku. "That is one perverted priest." he thought.  
  
***  
  
They had been walking for quite a long time and both none of them could sense any evil.  
  
"Do you think that Naraku really is here?" Sango asked the others.  
  
It was Miroku who replied, "I don't sense anything, but we haven't arrived at the top yet. Perhaps we will find something later."  
  
"Hey, look up there!" Ranma brought his companions' focus to a cave which was only slightly higher.  
  
"Maybe we'll find something in there!" Sango said as she hiked towards the cave, followed by the others.  
  
  
  
"Maybe we will." Miroku agreed.  
  
With that, trio cautiously ducked into the small hole in the side of the mountain. 


	8. 8

Author's rantings: Ok, finally after like a month or two, I've done the next chapter. This chapter was particularly difficult to write as it parallels the actual anime episodes very closely – hopefully that won't make it boring. Oh yeah, and I think I should tell readers that while I've watched much of the anime of both Ranma and Inuyasha, I have only read the Ranma manga, not the Inuyasha one, therefore, my story on the Inuyasha side will be based more on the anime. I've made the chapters longer, as there have been so many people who wanted that, so I felt guilty about ignoring that comment for a long time, sorry! Lastly, questions – none were asked for the last chapter, but I realized some weren't for chapter 6, so… What happened to Kagome? Well, you're not actually supposed to know :P. Bankotsu needed to kill Ranma to gain power? His blade uses the power of youkai and humans, I'm not sure if it matters what humans, but Ranma was the closest one. Well, anyway, reviews very welcome, and thanks to all who did!  
  
Monk, demon exterminator and martial artist walked warily through the dark, damp cave with little event. Ranma wondered whether the people back on the other side of the well knew what had happened. Perhaps Souta had told them where he went? If so he wondered if they could follow him. Then again, they probably wouldn't even try.  
  
Ranma had been in the Feudal Era for around a week now, firstly in search of Inuyasha, and then Kagome. Consequently, he really had no idea what was happening on the other side of the well.  
  
However he decided that it was more important to find Kagome before returning, both for Souta and Inuyasha. He knew what it was like to have  
  
"Hey, what is that?" Miroku spoke up suddenly. Ranma up looked at where he had indicated, but saw nothing.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Sango on the other hand, had apparently seen whatever it was, "I think it wants us to follow." she commented.  
  
"Well might as well, go in that direction since we haven't got any other leads." Miroku said as he turned towards what he and Sango had seen.  
  
Shrugging, Ranma decided to follow the others. A few moments later, he too, had a glimpse of the disturbance. It gave off a greenish glow, but was too far away to make out what it actually was.  
  
The party walked for hours, moving in the direction of the glowing object whenever it appeared in its periodic fashion. Finally, after some time of blind following, they arrived at a cave opening.  
  
They came out just in time to view the morning sun as is peeked above the horizon. From the ledge that they had ended up on, it was a breathtaking view.  
  
"Darn it! There's nothing here, just what was that thing that we followed?" despite the scenery however, Ranma was quite annoyed.  
  
"Hey Sango, look at this!" Miroku pointed at something on the floor.  
  
Sango walked over to pick it up. Ranma watched as her face became sad and he wondered what it was that she was thinking.  
  
"There is nothing here." Sango said shortly, "Let's go, I think that we may find something on the summit."  
  
Ranma looked at what Sango was holding, and saw a cloak that seemed to glow in the dark. "So we've been led around by someone wearing that cloak the whole night?" Ranma complained, indicating the morning sunrise that had appeared, "man, I'm going to tear whoever it was to pieces." Turning towards the peak, he missed the way Sango flinched, "oh well, might as well head off then."  
  
It was not until a few hours of walking later that Miroku had quietly walked up next to Ranma to talk to him."  
  
"You know that cloak that Sango was holding?"  
  
"Ummm… yeah?"  
  
"It belonged to her brother."  
  
"So?"  
  
Miroku's eyebrow twitched as he tried to get his point across, "remember what you said earlier?"  
  
"Uh… no?"  
  
"Never mind then." With a sigh, Miroku slowed down to walk next to Sango.   
  
***  
  
By noon, the party had arrived at a wide ledge. On the other side was another cave opening.   
  
"Maybe there'll be something in the cave this time." Ranma said as bounded to the other side and peered in, "Come on, let's go!"  
  
As Ranma walked in, Miroku and Sango looked at each other, having seen Ranma jump a distance they had thought impossible for humans.   
  
"Do you think he's really human? I don't sense any youkai from him." Miroku muttered to Sango.  
  
"I think he is…" Sango trailed off, not really being sure, "anyway, let's go…" again she trailed off, realizing that while Ranma was on the other side, they weren't. Using her grappling hook however, she quickly got herself and Miroku to the other side.  
  
The cave led inwards into the mountain. Ranma felt a prickle run across his skin that gave him the sense that he was about to encounter something evil, no, worse than evil. In fact, it reminded him of Happosai.  
  
"Naraku." Miroku whispered, causing Ranma to turn around. "With jyaki this powerful, it has to be Naraku.  
  
"That's great!" Ranma exclaimed, "So we beat this guy up, rescue Kagome and leave huh?" He noticed the others looking at him strangely, "what?"  
  
"If only it was that easy." Sango sighed.  
  
"The jyaki's getting stronger," Miroku said, "the holy barrier outside must have been hiding the incredibly evil aura in here."  
  
Sango put on what looked like a gas mask to Ranma.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's a mask to shield me from the jyaki around here. Sorry, I've only got one, you should stay here while we go forward."  
  
Ranma snorted, "I'm following you - I don't need some gas mask."  
  
"Look out!" The warning was issued by Miroku, and looking forward, Ranma could see why.  
  
What looked like hundreds of youkai were flying strait at them. Ranma had seen some youkai along his journey though the Feudal era, but rarely had he seen multiple youkai at one time, and certainly not in the scale that he was seeing now.  
  
Next to Ranma, Miroku was about to take off the cloth wrapped around his hand, before narrowing his eyes and pulling his staff and some scrolls out instead. The action puzzled Ranma, was he about to do something?  
  
Sango had taken the massive boomerang from her back and was flinging it at the incoming youkai.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!"  
  
Ranma watched in admiration as the boomerang expertly sliced through multiple youkai before returning to Sango's hand.   
  
"Seiba!"  
  
Miroku had also used his scrolls to disintegrate other youkai. Ranma decided that the two made a very efficient team.  
  
The martial artist was so caught up with watching the others that he nearly missed one of the youkai that had been rushing strait at him. His reflexes once again saved him as a hard punch drove his fist through its snakelike head and killing it instantly. More aware of the battle now, Ranma leapt into the fray.  
  
"I didn't expect you to get so far."  
  
The three humans looked up to see a woman standing on a ledge above them.  
  
"Kagura!" Miroku exclaimed.  
  
"Oh well, it's about time that I get to have some fun." The woman smiled as she snapped open a fan and waved it at them.  
  
Ranma had just destroyed several youkai, finding it reminiscent of his speed training with his father when Genma had thrown bee hives at him. It was another close call as Ranma dodged sideways as the blades of wind that Kagura had created sliced into the ground next to him.   
  
"She's an enemy right?" Ranma called out to the others before getting attacked by another youkai, "Out of my way." He muttered to it before slicing it in half with a roundabout.   
  
"Yes, be careful, she's stronger than the others." Miroku replied, "This way!" Miroku led the others up a flight of stairs. However, more air blades succeeded in destroying the stairs, separating Ranma and Miroku from Sango, who was behind them.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" Ranma watched as the large boomerang was repelled backwards by more of Kagura's wind before smashing into Sango.   
  
"Kohaku…" Sango murmured before losing consciousness.  
  
"Sango!" Miroku jumped back over and rushed to the demon exterminator's side.   
  
Meanwhile, Ranma looked up at Kagura, "Stop trying to kill people!" he called out to her, "Mouko Takabashi!"  
  
Kagura swept her fan at the ball of energy hurtling towards her to no effect. She managed to jump to the side before it impacted however. "Petty human, I'll kill him, she muttered.  
  
"That's what I just told you not to do." It was all that Kagura heard before she found herself hurtling towards the ceiling, courtesy of a vicious kick from Ranma. Pulling out a feather, Kagura quickly embarked upon her favorite mode of transport before floating away to a safer position.  
  
Having leapt onto the ledge behind his chi blast Ranma looked up to see the woman riding a giant feather and flying away.   
  
Below, Miroku was defending Sango's prone body from the hordes of youkai, staff spinning as he sliced the creatures to pieces. Ranma could see that Miroku was tiring and so leapt downwards to help.  
  
Miroku was getting very tired. "I'll have to use my Kazaana," he thought, "it's the only way. Once again, his hand started to undo his binding cloth. "For Sango." he thought.  
  
"Mouko Takabashi!" The youkai closest to Miroku disintegrated as two balls of chi went through them. Behind him was Ranma, both arms extended.  
  
"Thanks!" Miroku shouted to him before taking out his staff and continuing to hack at the youkai, invigorated from the knowledge that he wasn't fighting by himself.  
  
***  
  
The trio walked towards the bright light at the end of the tunnel. The previous battle had been quite tiring, but with Kagura gone, they had come through in the end - especially after Sango had woken up and helped as well.  
  
Ranma shielded his eyes as he stepped out into the momentarily blinding light. When he recovered, he was greeted by the sight of a temple.  
  
"Why would there be a mountain temple here?" Miroku wondered out loud, "I thought that Naraku would be here instead."  
  
They followed the path to the center of the temple and found themselves at a shrine. On top of it, was what looked like a dried out mummy.  
  
"What's this doing here?" Ranma walked up to the shrine and was about to poke the mummy.  
  
"Don't touch it!" Miroku warned Ranma, who instantly froze. "It must be the living Buddha that the villagers were talking about, touching it might not be safe – I feel a lot of power being generated from it.  
  
The mummy's eyes opened angrily.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Ranma, who had been studying the Buddha's face reflexively jumped away from the Buddha, his body in the traditional Japanese "shocked" position.  
  
"Yes, monk, you are right. I am the living Buddha." The mummy told the startled people.  
  
Miroku took a few seconds to recover before asking the living Buddha, "You were a pious man when you were living weren't you? So why are you helping Naraku? Do you even know that he is a demon?"  
  
"I am aware of what Naraku is." The living Buddha replied, "But now, I am finally doing what I want to be doing."  
  
"What you want to be doing?" Ranma had also gotten over his shock, "hey, you antique, do you know that what you're doing is going to harm some other people?"  
  
The mummy laughed bitterly, "An antique I am, a dead antique. But I was once a priest who would help many people - yet I had nothing in return. Naraku, however, told me the truth. Hate them, he told me, its ok to hate them. I realized the truth of his words in my despair and now I am doing whatever I want."  
  
Miroku looked at the mummy strait in the eyes, "I do not claim to be a saint, and I cannot pass judgment on you."  
  
The living Buddha did not reply.  
  
"However, I cannot let the barrier stay as long as it is protecting Naraku!" With a shout he struck his staff towards the mummy."  
  
"I thought he said not to touch that thing." Ranma muttered, annoyed, but was surprised when a barrier around the mummy formed and repelled Miroku. "Huh?"  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" Ranma kept watching as the large boomerang bounced futilely against the barrier as well.  
  
"Heh," he said confidently, "I can do better than that, Mouko Takabashi!"  
  
The large chi blast struck hurled towards the barrier until it stopped upon contact, energy crackling against energy for a few seconds before finally dissipating.  
  
"Your weak powers are no match against mine." The living Buddha told them.  
  
"Heh, I was going easy on you," Ranma thought as he charged up his next chi blast.  
  
Before Ranma could do anything however, Miroku stepped in front of him, "my apologies, but you'll have to disappear!" Ranma heard Miroku say before sensing a change in air pressure.  
  
"What's happening?" Ranma asked Sango, who had walked up next to him, also behind Miroku.  
  
"This is Miroku's Kazaana, an air void in his hand that can suck anything in."  
  
Ranma watched in awe as the particles in front of Miroku were sucked into his hand. The living Buddha was growling as he tried to resist the air void. Around them, the temple was starting break.  
  
Finally, the barrier failed and the mummy was lifted into the air.  
  
"Yes!" Ranma shouted.  
  
The great priest, however, began to glow and suddenly bees appeared around him.  
  
Ranma was confused when Miroku stopped using his Kazaana, "what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Sango answered him, "see those bees? They're Naraku's poisonous bees and if Miroku sucks them in, he'll be poisoned."  
  
The party looked up in frustration as the great priest escaped. Around them, the cracks that had already formed in the pillars started to pull apart.  
  
***  
  
The temple was collapsing rapidly, and the ominous shaking quickly convinced the three to continue running through the mountain, dodging the various falling debris that threatened to crush them.  
  
"At least the barrier has completely collapsed." Miroku called over his shoulder to the other two, "the bad news is that I feel Naraku's aura, and its quickly escalating."  
  
They were running through another tunnel before arriving at a cavern - it was the same circular one that they had come from before. Looking down into the hole in the middle, they were greeted with the sight of a man's face that slowly faded into darkness.  
  
"What's with all the creepy stuff around here?" Ranma exclaimed, "and who was that?"  
  
"To answer your first question, we're dealing with youkai." Sango told him, "and the face you just saw belongs to Naraku."  
  
"So that's the creep that kidnapped Kagome?" Ranma asked.  
  
"That is what we suspect." Miroku replied.  
  
"Well, let's follow them!" Ranma decided as he leapt down into the precipice.  
  
The other two stared at the retreating figure, "you don't know how deep that is!" Miroku called after him in worry.  
  
"I thought only Inuyasha was that stupid." Sango muttered.   
  
"How about you follow him?" Monk and demon exterminator looked up to see once again Kagura, this time with Kanna behind her.  
  
"Kagura! Has Naraku finished his body yet?" Miroku asked her.  
  
The youkai woman snorted, "Naraku doesn't trust me, so I don't know anything, why don't you ask him yourself? Here, I'll help you on your journey." She finished her speech with a swipe of her fan. The air blades crashed into the ledge under the two humans, until it broke, causing them to lose their balance and fall into the precipice as well. 


	9. 9

Author's rantings: Well, finally I've written the next chapter... its been fourth months? I'm sorry if this chapter might not have been written that well (in fact, I felt like it would never be perfect) but I felt like I had to write something or I wouldn't continue ever again. To Ghost, thanks a lot! Your reviews have been very useful! Especially in the writing area. However, I disagree with the Genma and Soun not helping people... remember that they were invited to catch Happosia in the haunted pot chapter in the manga. The rest was very useful! Dark Rhapsody, it's true that Ranma has seen some weird things, but he can admire can't he? :P To everybody else, thanks for the reviews! They keep me going. Lastly... this new format isn't letting me do indents... anybody care to tell me how?

* * *

Ranma was standing amongst a bunch of dead youkai parts. It was quite disgusting, especially with the small white headless things squirming around the bodies – and the smell was downright horrid. To one side was a tunnel leading out. "This is weird." he muttered.

The pit had been deeper than the martial artist expected, and Ranma had to bounce across the ledges to ease the fall. He had managed to get to the bottom without too much trouble, but had looked around to see the moving lumps of flesh. Ranma waited not-so patiently for the others to climb down - though he wouldn't admit it, he was feeling nervous.

Finally, the others joined Ranma. Miroku and Sango both looked at the mass of flesh in front of them with some revulsion as they discussed the possibilities.

"Naraku must have been rearranging his body again." said the monk. He bent down to look at the dead youkai parts.

Ranma raised an eyebrow, "Rearranging his body?"

"Naraku is a being that is made up of an intensely evil heart and many, many youkai." Sango replied, "Once in while. Naraku will rearrange his body – that is get rid of the youkai parts that he deems useless and changing his body to become stronger. The change in his power last time he did this was huge."

"Heh, doesn't matter how strong he is, I'll defeat him anyway." said Ranma.

"Confident, aren't you?" Sango commented.

"In times like these, we always need hero, and that hero is probably me – and as we all know heroes always win!" Ranma said as his companions rolled their eyes, "so what should we do now?"

The ground beneath the three humans started to shake, prompting them to run again.

"We had better get out of here!" the monk replied as the trio ran down the only way out of the pit.

As the three humans ran, the mountain seemed to start shaking more and more. Ranma wondered if the place was going to crash down on him. The thought made him decide that he should have learned the breaking point technique.

They came up to a bunch of the lump of flesh which marked the dead end. The grotesque sack was angled downwards, but it seemed that the only way to keep going was to go through it. Ranma touched the mass of flesh gingerly. It was soft and warm.

"The heck with it!" Ranma swore, "Mouko Takabisha!"

The bag of meat was ripped away by the chi blast which exploded away into the cavern wall on the other side. Ranma wondered if he had overdone it a bit.

"Ahhh! Don't kill me!" came a piercing voice, startling the three humans.

"Shippo?" Sango peered down the cavern.

"Sango! Miroku!" The small fox cried "I though I was going to die!" He wailed while next to him, Kirara growled.

"Shippo! What are you and Kirara doing in here by yourselves?" Miroku asked, very worried, "Where is Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha left me in the care of Kouga who suddenly appeared. He was impatient. Then we were attacked by a whole bunch of youkai. I almost died! Kouga ran in here to find Naraku and I didn't want to be left alone so Kirara and I followed but then the walls turned all creepy and sucked him in! I kept running until I met you people!" babbled the little fox-child.

'Who's Kouga?' Ranma wondered, 'another Youkai?'

The mountain again started to shake and Ranma reflexively jumped back onto the firmer rock grounds, his previous thoughts left unasked. Sango and Miroku, however were still standing on the loose flesh which sudden;y fell apart due to the shaking. Giving a surprised shout they helplessly fell into the bottomless pit that was below them.

"Miroku! Sango!" Ranma called out and was about to jump down to save them when Kirara jumped down, transformed and caught the two falling humans.

"Good work Kirara!" said the youkai child from the other side. The mountain again shook, "Whoa..." Shippo said before falling off as well.

Ranma watched as Shippo transformed into something that was round and pink. In fact, he now looked like a helium balloon. "I'm ok" the balloon gasped out. Seeing that Shippo was having some difficulty maintaining his form, Ranma jumped out to grab him.

Large spear-like tentacles whipped upwards, forcing Ranma to twist in mid-air to avoid being skewered. In the distance, he could hear Miroku calling out to him to be careful. Despite being hampered at first by the tentacles, Ranma found that he could grab onto them and use them to swing over to Shippo.

"Transform back, I got you!" Ranma said from one of the ledges on Shippo's side.

Complying with Ranma's orders, Shippou transformed back and let Ranma catch him in midair, as he weaved his way back to the other side of the ledge.

"Hey, isn't that Inuyasha?" Shippo suddenly gasped.

Ranma looked up to see the hanyou wrapped up by one of the tentacles, eyes closed. "Dog-boys really gotten himself into trouble hasn't he?" He commented before cupping his hands in front of his mouth, "Hey! Dog-boy! Wake up!"

It was apparently loud enough, as Inuyasha opened one eye. "Shut up, human!" He snapped back.

"You realize that you're being tied up by a massive tentacle right?"

"I thought I told you to shut up." Inuyasha looked around to see Shippo, "hey! Where's the wimpy wolf?"

"He got sucked into the mountain." It was Miroku who replied as Kirara flew and hovered next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha struggled for a while in his bonds when suddenly he looked up.

Following the hanyou's gaze, Ranma looked up to see a face accompanied by hideous laughter. The face was long, pointed and evil. It was also the same face that he had seen in the pit before.

"So you're Naraku? You don't looks so tough."

Naraku looked down at Ranma, "Who are you? Human? It looks like you've had the bad luck to be involved."

"I'm Ranma Saotome of the Anything-Goes School of Martial Arts" The youth said proudly.

"Nevermind, you aren't worth my time right now" Naraku said before focusing his attention back to Inuyasha who was again struggling. "I don't think that you'll be able to move." He told the hanyou. "Well, I must congratulate you all for getting so far... but it is over now. Right now, you are inside my body – this entire mountain is my body right now."

"It's never over until I rip your throat out." Inuyasha growled at Naraku.

"I can't stand this anymore" said Sango as she pulled her giant boomerang out, "Hiraikotsu!"

The weapon spun about, cutting through some of the tentacles. A yellow liquid squirted out, revealing itself to be acid when it dissolved through parts of the cavern walls. More tentacles came up, and wrapped around Kirara with Miroku and Sango on it. Another aimed strait at Ranma, who quickly jumped away, now having to dodge many tentacles. However, it was too much as one snagged him by the foot and another wrapped around him fully.

"Whoa!" Ranma said, retaining his hold on Shippo.

Naraku ignored Ranma, still focusing his concentration on Inuyasha, "Ironic, isn't it, you've spent so much effort to get here, but now that you are, you can't do a thing about it."

"Once I get out of these things, I'll kill you and then get Kagome." Inuyasha snarled back.

"Yes, you do seem quite attached to that girl are you not?" Naraku said, "well, I can tell you that she is quite safe."

"You've got Kagome?" Shippo cried out.

"Shouldn't you be worrying about yourselves right now, rather than somebody else?" More tentacles came up. They were holding a man, who Ranma recognized was Bankotsu. Unlike with Inuyasha, Ranma could see that this person was dead.

Inuyasha had also recognized Bankotsu, "why is he here?"

"I need his shards, of course" Naraku replied, "he should have taken his shards and escaped, instead of returning to avenge his comrades. It's so very... human of him."

"You! Bankotsu may have been an evil villain, but he has way more honor than you will ever have!"

During the conversation, tentacles were coming out and taking some pink glowing things from Bankotsu's body and sword. The Shikon shards, Ranma guessed. He watched in a kind of sick fascination as Bankotsu's body disintegrated into sand, leaving his skeleton, which fell into the chasm down below.

"Might I remind you that it was you who killed him?" Naraku mocked as another tentacle came and took a jar of Shikon shards from Inuyasha. Taking them out, the Shikon shards floated out and suddenly, the cavern was filled with bright light.

Everybody instinctively closed their eyes. When the light subsided, Ranma looked up to see a body being created in the air. It was quite grotesque as we watched each part of the body seem to grow into existence, until finally revealing an armored man, who had Naraku's face. Above him, the original face had faded from view. Naraku looked both impressive and disgusting at the same time. Spikes on his limbs, tentacles bursting out from his back and the eye in the middle of his chest, made a mockery of what would otherwise have looked like a regally armored warrior.

A reddish ball formed around Naraku as he floated down towards his enemies. "Now what should I do with you?"

Ranma heard Miroku suddenly call out, "Inuyasha! He's much stronger now than his old body!"

The dog youkai himself growled, "You have to hide behind your shield all the time, you can't be that strong. Plus, this must also mean that you've gotten even more twisted!" His growl growing louder, Inuyasha seemed to be gathering his strength until finally bursting free of the tentacle surrounding him.

"Now to get this party going."

Unnoticed below Ranma started to glow, "Everybody's ignoring me are they? I'll show them that I always win... especially when it counts." In the back of his mind, however, he was uneasy. From what he saw, Bankotsu had not just been defeated, but actually killed. Naraku was obviously playing for keeps.

Naraku just smiled, "Fool."


	10. 10

Author's rantings: Yeah, the times that I update are getting ridiculous now, not like the three chapters in one week that I did at first – nobody's doing death threats though so I'm safe. Still, I'm in my last year of high school, uni apps, instrument exams, tons of hw, ok I'll quit whining. Questions: Nameless Author: RLB answered before I did, but the spelling in Souta, Tendou etc. is completely a matter of preference. Remember it's a transliteration of Japanese, there isn't one correct way. As for the end of Mouko Takabisha, I acknowledged that but as you will have observed, I corrected it in chapter 9, before your review – I'll get around to changing the others hopefully. I have a plot but I can't say it's grand... in fact it heavily parallels the original Inuyasha storyline. Finally, thanks for all the reviews, they were all encouraging or very helpful! Oh yeah, and to the comment that my story isn't deteriorating, I'm SO happy you think so, cause I always have a nagging feeling that it is :P

"I'm going to tear you apart!" Inuyasha snarled. The cavern was incredibly high, as if the mountain itself was hollow and everybody was inside it. The smell of rancid flesh mixed with the dank odor of fungus in a cave, resulting in an entirely new and even more displeasing smell. However, the tension was too great and the stakes too high for anybody to be notice.

"Idiot, how are you going to face me without even a sword?" Naraku said as he looked down at the half dog demon condescendingly.

Inuyasha curled his lips into something resembling a smile, "That what you think. Tetsusaiga!"

From the corner of his eye, Ranma noticed a slash of white as an old rusty sword flew towards the outstretched scabbard that Inuyasha now held. When it got close enough, the hanyou grabbed onto the hilt and transformed into the massive sword that Ranma had seen him use earlier.

Yellow flames licked across the blade as the hanyou brought the sword before him, "Kaze no Kizu!"

"You'll regret that." Naraku smiled as he made a backhanding motion. The spear of pure demonic energy that Inuyasha had released was shunted aside into the mountain. That the blast was deflected off the rocks that it hit and aimed strait at Ranma almost caught him off guard.

"Argh!" Still holding Shippou, Ranma flipped onto a ledge above him to avoid the blast, but was dismayed when he saw the energy bounce towards Kirara. The twin-tailed demon dodged the blast, to Ranma's relief but was quickly pinned to the wall by a sudden tentacle attack from below.

"Your own attack is causing the suffering of your friends." Naraku observed. "It will be your fault when the die."

The only response from Inuyasha that the overlord received was a low growl of frustration.

Ranma observed the youki fueled flame as it circled around cavern. "It's circling around the cavern!" he realized, "heh, this will be a cinch!"

Ranma started leaping around the cavern in the same path as the Kaze no Kizu, while Naraku and Inuyasha were too focused to notice. Shippou, however, thought that Ranma had gone insane.

"He's running around doing nothing!" the little fox-child wailed.

"Your miko friend is not here to help you, Inuyasha." said Naraku, "I will kill you now!"

More tentacles sprang up from the depths below, forcing both Inuyasha and Ranma to dodge, jumping from ledge to ledge in hopes of staying alive.

"Almost there!" Ranma thought, swinging around a tentacle that had barely missed him, "Now!" In an instant Ranma initiated his soul of ice, suddenly giving of cold ki as he punched upwards, "Hiryuu Shoten Ha!"

For those who are interested in the mechanics of the mix of ki and youki, it should be remembered from previous chapters that youki works as cold ki because it is very dense in power. However, it should now be stated that youki is not as dense as cold ki because it was not artificially made so. Therein lied the flaw in Ranma's plan, although to be fair, he did not know this at the time.

Ranma was therefore very surprised when his attack literally spiraled out of control.

"What went wrong?" he wondered, the tornado that he had created was now blazing around the cavern at dangerous speeds and levels of power. "If anything, the large concentration of youki in here should have made the attack not work!"

Ranma's concentration was broken, however, as he lost his grip on the ledge and was swept upwards in the cyclone. Above him, Ranma saw the ceiling tear apart and around him were all the people that had been involved including Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Inuyasha and Naraku. The last person seemed to have a look of mild surprise as he and the pink ball that he seemed to reside in was swept away as well. Below Ranma saw the overpowered tornado tear apart the mountain and much of the area around it.

"Oh man, I think I messed up." he thought. Sighing, Ranma decided to catch the other people before they landed on the ground. Somehow, he doubted the landing would not be very soft.

When Ranma turned around however, he found himself face to face with another person that he had never seen before.

Besides the breastplate, the stranger seemed to be wearing skins as clothes, including a fur shoulder pad, arm guards and leg guard as well as a fir cloth around his waste. He was also very unconscious.

"Nice fashion sense" Ranma thought as he grabbed the person and put him into a fireman carry. The martial artist then looked around to see if anybody else was around, and thankfully saw that a conscious Kirara was still near an unconscious Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha meanwhile was below and seemed to be shouting at Ranma.

A few minutes later the cyclone had dissipated. The crew was now many meters above the ground. Ranma sincerely doubted his ability to land without injury. When he looked over at Inuyasha and saw that the dog demon was not worried however, his ego kept him from voicing his doubt out. "After all," he thought, "if dog-boy can survive, so can I... that which does not kill me makes me stronger after all."

So when the martial artist looked down and saw a lake, Ranma did not know if it was a blessing or a curse.

* * *

Ranma-chan crawled onto the beach, coughing up water as she did so. The man in animal skin that she had saved was lying on the beach and down it, she could make out the red-garbed Inuyasha. Above her, Miroku and Sango landed on the ground atop Kirara.

"Are you all right Miss?" Sango asked, "you look like you fell out of the sky."

Ranma was at a loss for words, answering a question like that was strange enough, but in her situation it was even more difficult.

As she stared blankly at the demon exterminator, she felt a shiver up her spine. Ranma turned around to see Miroku feeling her behind.

"Ehehehe," Ranma chuckled nervously, "I think I had better show you something to avoid confusion." Behind her lay a trampled on and very unconscious Miroku. "Have you got any hot water?"

"Sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to get that without Kagome's backpack" Sango said thoughtfully as she stroked Kirara, "we have the heat source but we don't have anything to boil water in. You'll have to wait until we get to the next village."

After some cursing, Ranma turned back to Sango, "You'll just have to trust me on this one, but I am actually Ranma."

Sango raised an eyebrow, "Ranma?"

"Yep you smell like him, that's for sure." The intruder was Inuyasha who had just caught up with the rest of the group, "you're Ranma."

Ranma looked up at Inuyasha in gratitude at being backed up before frowning at the smirk on the hanyou's lips.

"So, fem-boy, are you going to give us an explanation about why you turn into a girl?" Inuyasha laughed, "I'm sure you'll be a much better girl than a guy!"

"Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!" The hanyou's eyes widened in brief shock as he was blasted a few meters backwards. In front of him was an angry Ranma-chan.

"Look dog-boy, I may look like a girl now, but I am a guy and I can still kick you good!"

Inuyasha growled back at her, "You? Ha! If I rember correctly it was your carelessness that got us into this mess. I'll admit that your tornado was strong, but it's messed everything up! Naraku's gone and the whole freaking mountain's been blown away!"

Ranma's face flushed, "it shouldn't have been that strong." She mumbled, "but I know I'll do better next time, I always do!"

Sango watched the exchange with interest, "you created that powerful attack? As a human?"

"I told you, It shouldn't have been that strong." Ranma's countenance grew thoughtful, "perhaps I was wrong about youki, I thought it worked exactly like cold ki."

"That attack was full of youki" Inuyasha told Ranma, "I know you are human, it couldn't have been you."

"Shut up!" Ranma snapped back but again was thoughtful, "perhaps I was wrong, if Youki was less dense than cold ki, then it would have worked as hot ki in that situation. If that was true, then Inuyasha's spiraling Kaze no Kizu and the enormous amounts of jaki that Naraku was giving off led to an overabundance of it. With the small amount of cold ki that I released, there was a lack of control, causing a monster, out-of-control hurricane!"

The other people were now staring at Ranma in complete puzzlement.

Sighing, Ranma faced the group, "I messed up, ok? I'll win next time!"

Before Inuyasha could respond skeptically, Sango cut in, "so how did you become a girl?"

Ranma grimaced, "it was an event in China in my time, I fell into a cursed spring which turned me into a girl. Luckily, hot water changes me back into a man – unluckily cold water turns me into a girl again."

"So are you a boy or a girl?" Shippou piped up.

Closing his eyes, Ranma chanted to himself, "he's just a kid, he's just a kid."

Nearby, the originally unconscious stranger stood up.

"Oh, it's the wimpy wolf." Inuyasha said uninterestedly.

The mentioned person, who Ranma later learned was a wolf demon named Kouga, shook his head and looked around, his gaze resting on each of the group and finally Inuyasha.

Ranma could almost not follow the wolf demon's shape as he blurred and appeared next to Inuyasha holding the hanyou's throat.

"What happened to Kagome?"

Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga at Kouga in response. "I can't find her you idiot, and you should thank us for saving you instead of complaining!"

The wolf demon blurred again, reappearing just out of reach of the sword, "I guess dog-boy couldn't protect his woman huh? That's why Kagome is mine!" Ranma had to admit that she would be hard pressed to match Kouga's speed, although the youkai did remind him of another warrior who used the speed of a wolf.

"That isn't important! Let's just get to the nearest village and find signs of Naraku," Inuyasha said, "or have you forgotten that Kagome is still missing?"

Ranma went to peer at Miroku as the two argued, "I think he's waking – maybe I overdid it a bit?"

"Less than he deserved." Sango snorted.

Ranma was suddenly aware that her hands were clasped in between the monk's. She looked back at Miroku to see him staring into her eyes.

"Will you bear my child?"

It was Kirara who had to carry Miroku's badly beaten body as the group journeyed to the next village.


End file.
